Power Mad - Dictator
Much like a Conqueror, a Dictator is addicted to the power to control the destinies of the many people under his command. Unlike the Conqueror, however, the Dictator already possesses all the territory she wishes to control. Instead, she wants a greater level of personal control over what she already possesses. Those under her rule traditionally hate and fear this villain, but she cares nothing for their opinions. All she knows is the need to control, and an all-consuming fear of losing her power. This causes her to micro-manage every aspect of day-to-day life in the territory she controls, if able. To this end, she relies on terror tactics to keep the populace cowed and fearful. The citizens of her land fear strangers, seldom talk to one another in anything but hushed whispers, and are terrified of what may happen if they dared to try to leave the territory. The Dictator is not, by her very nature, terribly charismatic. Truly, she does not care how popular she may or may not be. She is, however, an extremely efficient leader, one that has forces at her command - be they police or military - that are well-trained, well-equipped, and well-rewarded for keeping the both the average citizen and potential usurpers at bay. Within the domains of the Dictator, these officials typically have absolute authority, and can apprehend and punish anyone they so much as suspect of being a threat. This villain does care about the prosperity of her land, but only insofar as its respect to controlling the population - a starving populace is more likely to revolt, but a well-fed one has more time to ponder troublesome prospects like personal freedom. She is obsessed with knowing the activities of her people, and controlling or eliminating any potentially-dangerous leaders amongst them. To thos end, she will employ any resource at her disposal (magic, psionic, or otherwise) to monitor and observe the population. Citizens, of course, are encouraged to spy on one another and are rewarded for reporting suspicious activities. In this fashion, the villain knows what goes on in her domain, and has the citizenry too focused on one another to focus on herself. Dictators are almost invariably petty and vindictive. They are also, likewise, almost invariably ruthless, strong-willed, and capable administrators. Her followers are loyal out of both fear and respect, seeing the Dictator as the key to their own power. When used correctly, this villain-type is suitable for groups of almost any level, depending on the size and influence of the territory she controls. Dictator Variants *'Isolationist:' One of the most recognizable Dictator sub-types, this Dictator believes that by isolating her subjects, she can control them more efficiently. This villain fears nothing more than outside influence on her region, and will go to any length to apprehend and kill interlopers that enter her domain. *'Martial Law:' This Dictator rules with an iron fist, quickly and without mercy killing those that oppose her. Often this subtype will temper this by being quite temperate and courteous with those who are not directly threatening her. She is nonetheless dangerous, however, viewing the world in absolutes - you are either her ally, or her enemy. *'Scapegoat:' This savvy Dictator controls the population by giving the populace someone to blame for their problems. She often controls the population's very access to her scapegoat, since it is likely that the common citizenry would see right through the deception and discover the truth if she did not. Directory Link Back to Power Mad.